User talk:RuckusQuantum
Welcome to my talk page ! If you ever want to leave a message, click the Leave Message button in the upper right corner. Also don't forget to add for tildes after your message, so I can identify who's talking to me. Important Warning: You have edited an already existing story—adding or deleting more lines, modifying the plot of the story or changing the story altogether, possibly without the permission of the author. This may be considered as vandalism. First offense is a warning. Repeated offenses will earn you a lengthy ban. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 02:46, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Banned You have been banned for one week for making numerous pointless and detrimental edits (That other editors/VCROCs/admins have had to undo). Please note the next infraction will result in a doubling of your ban. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 16:28, December 21, 2014 (UTC) A Tip Just so you know, your last edit to the October 31st page incorrectly changed the capitalisation after dialogue. This isn't a warning, you won't get banned for something like this, but I want to help you out with your editing. I'd advise taking a look at this page, which give a simple description of how to capitalise/use punctuation around dialogue. Congratulations on 100 edits, by the way. Keep up the good work. Best regards, Underscorre - Talk to me 18:13, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the wonderful tip! It really help me out. I knew how to edit properly when I was banned for one week for making pointless editings; I learned much from that experience, by the way. Thanks! You deserve a special place in heaven. -TheRuckus- (talk) 08:14, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Don't Worry Don't worry about notices from authors asking people not to edit their pages. By uploading it here, they're allowing and, in fact, inviting people to edit their page. If a page shouldn't be edited, an admin will protect it. So, technically, you're allowed to edit any unprotected pages, although it's a good idea to steer clear of pages related to site administration. Regarding your edit to that page, the dialogue was stretched for effect, showing how the character would actually have sounded. It's like in the Harry Potter books. Instead of saying, "Hello there Harry," Hagrid says, "'ello there 'arry," because that's the way his character sounds. While it's not grammatically correct, it kind of develops the character of the speaker, as it is a character flaw. I'm not undoing your edit as it is mostly constructive, but that small part of it is not. Underscorre - Talk to me 11:05, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Request I've deleted it for you. Also, you have my permission to reupload it once you've reworked it :) Have a good day, He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 10:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) A note on editing Thanks for your most recent work editing just a few things. Please don't remove the template at the bottom of pages. They are there to help keep stories sorted and in alphabetical order when they begin with words like: the, and, a/an. Additionally there isn't much need to put the categories on one line. (It's easier to quickly change them if they are spaced.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:57, January 27, 2015 (UTC) However numbers cannot start sentences without being capitalized. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:23, January 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: Profile Pic I do appreciate the profile picture! I'm quite curious of the thought process that went in to choosing it, but I'll use it regardless because I like the faceless anonymity it suggests. Thanks! Whitix (talk) 19:00, February 1, 2015 (UTC) I just thought to myself, "Whitx. Maybe it should be white, anonoymous also." That's how I look over your username. I'll just leave this message here. (talk) 09:24, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for pointing that user out. It wasn't technically pornographic, however it was clearly a spam/advertising account, so all the pages have been deleted and the users blocked :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 15:37, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Your Polls Hey Ruckus, just thought I'd let you know about this, since I've been enjoying reading your "poll" blogs. If you use the following code, you can include an actual poll system in the blog: Question Answer Answer2 So, if I was to type the code above, it would output this: Question Answer Answer2 No idea if you'll want to use this, I just thought it seemed relevant :) He's not the Messiah! He's a very naughty boy! 13:53, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Re: Signature Basically, it's done with a bit of inline CSS (the language used to change how things look on webpages). I can't explain right now, as I'm with my family, but I'll leave a message properly explaining it later. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:24, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :Just dropping by to say that you need to add links to your User Profile and Talk page in your signature. MrDupin (talk) 17:12, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Signature Continued I've put together a quick guide on some things you can do with CSS, it's available here. I haven't posted it here 'cause there's quite a lot & I don't want to spam your talk. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. There is some other stuff, such as gradient backgrounds, images, etc, but I don't have the time to write about that right now. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 22:28, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'll get around to it later today. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 11:00, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Request I've deleted it for you. You have my permission to reupload it whenever you feel it's ready. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 10:57, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Lel. I have the same age as you. :P HelenaScarlet (talk) 00:16, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: SomeoneDyed They've created an account, but haven't made any edits yet. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:43, March 5, 2015 (UTC)